


Zero Attention Span

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Card Games, M/M, cute obsessive prompto, obsessive photo taking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: We all know Prompto likes his camera more than his gun... but his favourite subject matter is of course his beautiful best friend...





	1. Chapter 1

“Unbelievable” Noct muttered under his breath as he glanced at the blonde checking out the photo he just took in the middle of the battlefield

“Prompto! Wake up!” Gladio’s voice rang out as if he’d read the princes mind. His greatsword sliced at a wyvern, stopping it just a few inches from the blonde 

“Hold on a sec” The blonde replied, apparently oblivious to the wyvern and everything else for that matter.

“Prompto I think it best you start shooting with your gun instead of your camera” Ignis reaffirmed, as he stood in front of the prince, defending him.

“O right” Prompto snapped back to reality as he put his camera away, taking out his quicksilver.

“About time” Gladio muttered

It wasn’t long before the fight was wrapped up and Prompto’s camera was back out. 

“You better have taken some good shots” Noct sighed in his husky voice as he slapped a hand over his friends back, leaning in to see what he had taken. 

“Let’s see”

“Uh, I’ll show you later” the blonde uttered, nervousness suddenly creeping into his voice as he pulled the camera away from his best friend. 

“What’s the matter?” Noct began “I was only kidding, I’m sure they’re great” 

Of course they are great Noct, they’re pretty much all of you… how can anything with you in it ever be bad… He can’t let his best friend see them, can he? What’s he going to think? That he has some insane out of control crush on him… Well... He wouldn’t be wrong… Nup definitely can’t let him see them, at least not until has had a chance to put all the Noct ones on his other secret memory stick. 

Uh, I’ll show them after dinner, Uh you know, when we’ve had a chance to relax and I can make sure you only see the good ones… Only the best for the prince you know” Prompto winked, hoping to shake him off. It seemed to work “alright then” Noct laid off, heading towards the camp site. 

Dinner had been great again, as usual. Ignis’s version of Wiz’s massive sandwich stack was to die for! 

“How about a round of our favourite game? Gladio suggested 

“aww brilliant idea big guy! I’ll go get the cards” Prompto practically squealed before dashing into the tent, accidentally leaving his camera behind on his chair

Seizing the opportunity, Noct swiped up the camera, quickly darting through the photos. What was Prompto trying to keep from him… One of him… interesting… a good angle too. Another one… And guess what… another one… A reoccurring theme was starting to become obvious here… Is this what Prompto was so embarrassed about before? All these photos he’d taken were of Noct? Why did he take so many…? Unless…

“O here it comes!” His friends voice rang out from the tent.

Noct quickly shoved the camera back onto the seat, just as the blonde emerged, seeming relieved about something as he swiped up his camera from the chair, putting it out of sight.

He can’t believe he’d been so stupid! Leaving his camera out there for anyone to pick up… Maybe he was lucky… Maybe no one had noticed it was there… I mean it was in the exact place he’d left it… But then again Noct was right there next to him… Either way he’s not gonna let that happen again!  
After an hour of fierce card gaming…

“It’s bed time” Noct stated as he tossed his hand of cards on the table. Watching as Ignis collected them, carefully putting them back into their box.  
The prince headed into the tent before taking almost everything off. He tossed his clothes into a pile before climbing into his sleeping bag. He heard Gladio settle down next to him as Ignis made his way into the tent.

A while seemed to pass… Where was Prompto…? He’s not normally the last one to bed… He no sooner thought it then the blonde appeared in the tent. Noct felt him climb in to the sleeping bag next to him… What he was doing he won’t ask… 

Prompto took his usual place between Noct and Ignis. He was like chimpanzee at a banana factory… he couldn’t calm down… what was wrong with him…? He presumed everyone had long fallen asleep… … … He presumed wrong… 

“Those were some good shots you took today” Noct whispered, a mischievous smile played on his lips

“W-what? You saw them?” His heart stopped, adrenalin kicking in… panic!!! Great… now he was definitely never getting to sleep

“Saw them and loved them”

Noct answer surprised him… maybe him seeing his obsessive collection of Noct photos wasn’t such a bad thing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto get up to no good in the tent while trying not to wake Gladio and Ignis

****

Prompto opened his eyes before resting them on the lump next to him. A smile grew on his lips as he watched the prince sleep, he was beautiful, he always had been and let be honest, always will be.

The blonde decided the gap between him and his best friend was too great as he nudged a little closer to the boy. He loved watching him lay there peacefully, taking soft breaths into his lungs, his head resting adorably on his hands. This boy was Prompto’s world…

He nudged closer…

He wanted to do it… He wanted to run his fingers down that beautifully soft skin, his hair framing his delicate face.

He nudged closer…

Those supple lips… They are just dying for some attention. The blonde couldn’t resist as he drew closer to Noct before gently pressing his own lips against them. It was just like how he had always imagined, better in fact… Of course it would be better if Noct was kissing him back…

“Prompto, what are you doing?” the prince mumbled, half asleep, not moving away from the boy. The blonde flinched, realising he had completely _completely_ over stepped the mark.

“Uh, uh I was uh, getting cold?” the blonde cringed at his own stupid answer. It possibly explained his proximity to the prince but it certainly didn’t explain the kiss.

“What? Were your lips getting cold too?” the prince raised his eyebrows, trying to make a joke of it but feeling more like he was giving his best friend the third degree.

“Uh… Um…” Prompto had no answer for him… He was panicking, his eyes like a deer in headlights.

Help…

Noct smiled at the blonde, knowing full well why he’d kissed him. “Come here” he whispered, before wrapping his arm around the boy.

“You don’t…” Prompto began, not quite sure how he was going to finish that sentence…

“Think your weird?” Noct finished it for him.

Prompto winced, terrified of what would come out of the prince’s mouth.

“Absolutely” Noct smiled cheekily before playfully slapping his friend on the bum.

“And I love every bit of your weirdness”

Prompto smiled before snuggling in against the prince.

Noct pressed his lips to the blonde, dragging his tongue playfully along the boy’s lips begging for entrance.

Prompto obliged before feeling Noct’s tongue swim into his mouth.

Prompto rolled on top of the prince before deepening the kiss. He couldn’t get enough of his best friend as his fingers slid down the boy’s body. His bare flesh only making the blonde hotter and insanely aroused.  

Prompto felt the prince run his fingers down his bare back, the blonde shivered at the touch, begging for more as the boy’s fingers reached his waist. Prompto ground against the prince, wanting the boy’s fingers to go lower.

Noct got message before slipping his fingers under the blonde’s waistband before gently sinking them into Prompto’s bare buttocks. The boy moaned into Noct’s mouth, craving more as he felt the prince slide his hand around before grasping the blonde’s member.

The contact was driving Prompto crazy as he subconsciously thrusted into Noct’s hand, the pleasure seizing hold of his brain.

He never realised how much he wanted the boy until now, his cock was harder than it had ever been in his life as the prince squeezed it tightly.

Noct broke the kiss before gently caressing the blonde’s chin.

“We can go further but we’ll have to be quiet” he whispered, before darting a gaze to the remaining lumps next to them… Poor Gladio and Ignis if they woke up to see this… Noct smiled playfully before turning over onto his stomach.

The prince slowly pulled down his underwear, exposing his soft cheeks to his best friend.

Prompto didn’t need encouragement as he leaned over the boy, gently pressing his cock into the prince’s cleft before resting it against his opening.

“Are you sure about this?” Prompto whimpered, not sure if he could handle it if Noct said no.

“You bet” the prince spread his legs before arching his back, dying for the blonde to push through his opening and into his body.

Prompto spat into his hand before rubbing it on his throbbing member. The blonde groped Noct’s cheeks before pulling them apart and guiding his cock into the boy. The prince gasped at the intrusion before biting down into his arm. Part of him wanting to stop, the other part dying for more of his best friend inside of him.

Prompto persevered, the tightness of Noct’s ass bringing him so close to release. He couldn’t have that… not yet… Noct was probably just getting started…

The blonde rested his cock inside Noct, allowing the boy’s opening time to adjust to the intrusion.

Prompto could hardly contain himself before beginning to thrust inside the prince. A smile grew on his lips as he heard soft moans escape Noct’s lips.

The blonde knew he only had a few good thrusts left in him as he pressed deeper into the prince, grasping his hips as he moaned into Noct’s ear.

Prompto felt himself release into the boy underneath before collapsing on top of him. He wished he could stay this way forever, his cock entwined inside the prince.

A match made in heaven.


End file.
